


when you're a superhero, every day is halloween

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Legends of Superflarroween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: Barry and Oliver go to a Halloween party in matching costumes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made it to 1k on this!! Yesss!!!!

“I can’t believe you dragged me here,” Oliver said grumpily.

Barry laced his arms through the other man’s, walking them through the door. “Oh hush, Ollie. It’s gonna be so much fun!”

“Couldn’t you have at least picked better costumes? I look ridiculous,” he grumbled, glancing down at his  _ incredibly tight  _ Flash costume.

He was positive Barry was doing this on purpose.  It wasn’t even a  _ good _ Flash costume; it was a cheap Halloween store replica that Thea had thrown at his face last night. The worst part was the fake padded muscles. It was completely unnecessary, just like this Halloween party.

The only reason Oliver was here was to spend time with Barry, and he would rather be doing that on the couch snuggled up against his boyfriend instead of in a crowded room of people he didn’t know very well, if at all.

He didn’t see why they had to go to a Halloween party when they  _ already _ ran around dressed in costumes every night.

Barry patted Oliver’s chest affectionately. “You look fine, stop pouting. How about you make yourself a useful boyfriend and grab us some punch, okay? I’m going to go say hi.”

“Whatever you want,” Oliver said, kissing Barry on the head and walking off. Barry made his way over to Iris, who he had spotted earlier.

Her face lit up when she saw his costume. “Oh hi, Barry! Or should I say, Green Arrow?”

Barry laughed. “I made Oliver come as The Flash,” he said, tugging at the shoulder pads of his outfit. “When he said he didn’t get cold in this, it was a damn lie.”

“I bet he’s thrilled about that, isn’t he? He looks hilarious, though,” she commented, watching him fill two glasses of punch from across the room.

“Don’t tell him that, he already hates the costume. I will say the padded muscles are a bit overkill, considering he’s got plenty of his own. We have Thea to blame for that.”

Iris pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture before Oliver noticed. “Remind me to thank her, this would be such great tabloid scandal material.” Not that she was ever planning on using it. The media had better things to report on.

“Iris, please, I like you without an arrow in your shoulder.”

“Don’t worry Barr, I’ll save it for blackmail if he ever breaks your heart,” Iris teased, and Barry rolled his eyes in return.

“I wouldn’t worry about that.”

“Ollie! Hi! We were… just talking about how great your costume is,” Iris said, trying to save her own skin.

Barry snorted. “Mmhmm, sure.” He accepted the punch Oliver had brought back, taking a large sip. “Dance with me?”

“If I recall correctly, the first time we were at a party together, you said you couldn’t dance,” Oliver said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well, it’s Halloween, I already look stupid, and I want to dance with my boyfriend.”

Oliver laughed, taking Barry by the hand and leading him into the sea of people he had hoped to avoid. He could see Iris out of the corner of his eye watching them smugly while typing something out on her phone, no doubt telling one of her friends about their ridiculous matching costumes.

Not even five minutes in, Barry remembered why he didn’t dance. “Okay so maybe this was a mistake,” he confessed.

“You’re realizing that  _ now _ ?” Oliver teased. “After we’re already dressed in shitty knockoffs of our own superhero gear and there have already been at least ten photos taken to document this?”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Barry trailed off. “I don’t know what I want more right now, some crime to stop, or pizza and a movie.”

“I vote- “Oliver began but was cut off by Barry’s phone ringing.

“Looks like crime comes first then,” Barry remarked, noticing the caller ID was Cisco. He tapped on his phone to answer. “Brand and Paulson? Got it. Yeah, it’s fine, we’ll take care of it.” He said to Cisco.

“Looks like someone’s trying to rob a bank, and they've got a few hostages. You up for it?” Barry asked.

“Sure, but I left my gear at your house. Not that that should be a problem for  _ The Flash _ ,” Oliver replied, smiling. He was more than ready to get out of these hideous knockoffs and into his real costume.

Barry had them back at his place in a second, as usual. “Hey, hey Ollie I got an idea!”

“Okay…” Oliver was already suspicious.

“Can I wear your costume tonight? Like, you can keep your bow but you'll wear the Flash suit and I'll wear your Green Arrow gear and it'll be  _ awesome _ .”

“Do I actually get a choice?”

“Well, theoretically yeah, but I could just change you into my suit in a second, so…”

Oliver sighed. “You're lucky you're so cute.”

“So that's a yes?” Barry asked, his smile taking up his whole face.

Oliver nodded, and within seconds he found himself in Barry's Flash suit, which was unsurprisingly tighter than the previous suit he had been wearing.

“It's very… snug.” He commented.

“Alright, Flash, lets go bust some criminals!!” Barry almost shouted, bouncing around happily. He tossed Oliver his bow and picked him up bridal style, ready to run.

“You better not burn holes in my-” He started to warn. 

But in a flash of lightning, he was whisked away. As exciting as being carried by a speedster might seen, Oliver usually found it to be terrifying. Not to mention it made him nauseous.

Barry set him down, and Oliver began surveyed the bank with his eyes. The robber noticed them, dropping his duffel bag of cash in surprise.

“What, you thought we took Halloween off?” Barry teased. 

“B-but I thought- why does- why does The Flash have a bow?” The criminal stuttered, waving his gun around wildly. Clearly he was unprepared for any vigilantes showing up. 

Oliver laughed. “So we aren't allowed to celebrate Halloween now?” He notched an arrow, aiming it at the man’s back to keep him in check. “Gun on the floor, hands behind your head.”

Barry dashed to the police station and back, snagging a pair of handcuffs that they wouldn't miss since they would be returned anyways with this criminal. He cuffed the man, dropped him off, then ran back to the bank for Oliver, who was untying the hostages. He raced them home, then sat them on the couch.

“Great work, Flash,” Oliver said affectionately. “Now how about that pizza and movie date you promised?”

“Sounds like a great idea. Happy Halloween, Oliver.” Barry said, leaning in to kiss his superhero boyfriend.

“Definitely a Happy Halloween, Barry.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everybody!! Please ignore the plot hole of who's Halloween party they were at.  
> I wrote this for coldflashwavebaby's Legends Of Super Flarroween, although I didn't exactly follow the prompt with a Halloween themed au. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
